


Gifts for You

by RedEndz



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, M/M, Spoilers, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEndz/pseuds/RedEndz
Summary: Akira Kurusu had prepared perfect gifts for the perfect person in the world.





	Gifts for You

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Hope all of you had a great day today! Do spend some time with your family, friends and your significant other today.

It was 24th December -- Christmas Eve -- and snow had already started falling in Japan.  A blanket of white covered the surface and it made the world looked pure. The temperature had started falling and people wore thicker coats and mittens to protect them from the cold. It was the perfect temperate for some late night cuddling.  Akira smiled fondly.

“Akiraaaa! What are you doing, smiling to yourself like that?” Futaba poked Akira in the cheek, bringing him out from his own thoughts. “It’s so creepy!”

“That’s rude, how can you say that to me when I have debonair charm.” Akira flipped his hair in a dramatic manner. “There’s no way this handsome face of mine can show any creepy smile.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, brother dearest.” Futaba grinned at Akira from where she crouched.

Akira pouted, “You don’t have to be so mean to me you know? What if I died from the verbal abuse?”

“You don’t have to be so dramatic, your hp won’t go down just from some words from me,” Futaba pulled out her phone and begun tapping away. “Aren’t you going to visit Akechi now? You better hurry up or you will miss Goro Akechi’s Christmas Special Event.”

“It’s actually the time for me to head out,” Akira stood up from where he sat, “I will be leaving Morgana in your care today. Sorry for the trouble.”

“Don’t worry about it, I will take the latest Featherman figurines as my pay,” Futaba waved him off, “have fun!”

Futaba’s figurines were not cheap at all; it seemed like his wallet was going to have a huge hole soon. After saying his goodbyes, Akira grabbed his stuff and left the house for the station.

How many years had it been since he first met Goro at the TV station? That day was unassuming and he was just a normal student -- as normal a student who went to the cognitive world and fought a bunch of monsters can be -- meeting a local celebrity, nothing really exciting, considering the fact that he did not know who Goro Akechi was at that time. It sure was exciting to the majority of his female schoolmates, what with their loud squeals and sparkling eyes. He still shuddered at the thought of the burning glares Goro’s fangirls gave to him when he was talking to said detective. Where had his lionhearted guts gone to? He swore he still had them.

He was pretty excited and it showed in the speed he walked, he wanted to meet Goro as soon as possible. However, he had to make a pit stop at Shibuya to grab some things first before going to the usual place to find Goro. Arriving at Shibuya, he noticed all the couples on the streets, holding hands, laughing and sharing their food. It was heartwarming and the sight served as a fuel for Akira to pick up his speed just to finish his business a little faster to get to Goro a little earlier. The Christmas lights were especially stunning today and the Christmas tree in the middle of the station square was aesthetically designed with Christmas light and colorful ornaments. Goro would love to see this.

Akira headed down to the underground mall and walked the familiar path towards the flower shop he used to work part-time at. There was no one at the shop except for the owner herself.

“Hanasaki-san.” Akira greeted the owner of Rafflesia Flower shop.

“Akira, you are here!” Hanasaki clasped her hands together and exclaimed in joy. She went to the back of the counter and pulled out a bouquet carefully and delicately, “I had arranged the flowers just as you ordered them to be, I’m sure the recipient will be happy with it.”

“I sure hope so, he’s very important to me,” Akira beamed in happiness and pulled out his wallet from his pocket. “How much is the bouquet?”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s free.”

“But…”

“We had this conversation every year Akira, you know my stand on it.” Hanasaki gave a firm expression, “It will make my day if you would just accept this and you know that you can’t win me in this.”

“I…very well, thank you so much for the flowers.” Akira took the bouquet from Hanasaki and gave his farewell to Hanasaki.  Looking through the bouquet, a single red tulip was found in the middle of it with a bunch of yellow and magenta zinnias around it. As expected of Hanasaki, the flowers were arranged beautifully and wrapped up neatly with floral wraps and tied up with a red ribbon. Akira was very satisfied with the result.

The dessert shop at the central street was his last stop. While people normally would celebrate Christmas with a cake, Akira brought pancakes instead. After all, they were Goro’s favorite and Akira can’t help but want to spoil the reddish-brown eyes beauty as much as possible today. He ordered the fluffiest pancakes available with extra butter and honey. He may have angelic kindness but in his eyes, the very person he wanted to give the pancakes to was the definition of an angel. The personas he used to summon that were of the Justice arcane spoke as much.

He would love to buy a cup of coffee to help Goro warm up his hands which were surely freezing right now even with his leather gloves. However, he would rather Goro drink a coffee made by Akira in Leblanc instead, a drink filled with love and affection. Most importantly, Goro had shown his appreciation towards his coffee and the café itself for countless times.

His hands were getting way too full but he managed to keep everything in his hands with the help of his transcendent proficiency. Being careful with his items, he made his way to the station once again. He made extra special care to ensure that the bouquet and box of pancakes were not crushed by the people around him. He wanted to give the presents to Goro in their perfect state.

Finally, he had arrived at Inokashira Park. It was the park where Akira and Goro often had their dates at. The park was always quiet and there were not many people most of the time. They would not need to worry about anyone seeing them at that place and spend their quiet time together. Just the two of them.

He went to sit on a bench that had the perfect view of the lake. The very same bench where he had his first kiss with Goro so many years ago. Stolen kisses and shy touches, this park had witnessed it all. It was a special place to both Goro and Akira and no other place can replace this one.

He sat there patiently, eyes closed and face peaceful with his box of pancakes beside him and a bouquet cradled gently in his arms. His small box of hand-made present rested snugly in his pocket. It was a present that he spent hours looking for but in the end, he chose to make them himself with a little help from Yusuke. To normal people, it looked to be a simple keychain with nothing important about it. However, to someone like Akira and Goro, it was special. After all, it held two small little masks of both Joker and Crow.

For hours, Akira sat on the bench alone in his tranquil state. Even though his hands, ears, and face had gone red from the cold. Even though it was so cold that puff of white clouds can be seen every time he let out a breath. Even though the pancakes were no longer hot, he continued sitting down with his eyes closed. He will not lose against the cold, not when he was there for his most important person.

Somewhere, a clock struck twelve, signaling the beginning of a brand new day. The world exploded in colors as fireworks shot up from somewhere and lit up the night sky but Akira paid them no heed. They wouldn’t be the most charming thing in the whole wide world -- or at least, in his world. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the empty spot beside him. Even with his erudite knowledge, he was not able to save the person he loves so much.  His heart ached and his breath came out in short puffs; there was a lump in his throat that will not go down no matter how much he swallowed.

It was only then, did Akira let the tears fell down his cheeks.

_I miss you._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!
> 
> Here are the meanings of the flowers:  
> Red tulip: Perfect love  
> Yellow Zinnia: Daily remembrance  
> Magenta Zinnia: Lasting affection and love  
> Mixture of Zinnia: Thinking of an absent friend
> 
>  
> 
> Also, in case anyone doesn't know yet, Joker's anime name is out. It's Ren Amamiya.


End file.
